


Belly Of The Deep

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cannon Divergence, Nobody Actually Dies, Other, Vore, clean vore, in fact it's probably lighter than cannon in places but yeah!, it's not a violent fic just psychologically dark, most of this is just the pair of them discussing whether they'll live or not, the teen rating is for the darkness level (although it's not worse than cannon), to be clear this is clean content, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Cannon divergence from Prophecy of Bane in which Twitchtip and Gregor both get pulled down by the sea monster (squid? Octopus? It's been a while since I read the books) and converse about whether or not they'll make it out alive.(No actual death occurs; there's just mentions / the hanging possibility.)





	Belly Of The Deep

“Overlander.”

There was no response save for scrabbling on the other side of the dark chamber. “Overlander, quit it. That's not going to do anything.”

Gregor wiped the spit from his brow, moving back from the dripping stomach wall in disgust. “Then what is?”

“Hell if I know,” the rat responded, leaning back against the other side of the stomach. “Face it, kid - we're done for. Your friends didn't care enough to save us.”

Gregor remembered the incident which had happened only a couple minutes ago: the tentacles wrapping around the rat, threatening to pull her down. The way no one had cared that it was happening because she was a rat - a Gnawer, as the Regalians called them - and only seemed to try and help as he tried to desperately save her.

It had been useless. By the time anyone bothered to help him, the creature’s beak opened up wide to swallow the pair of them - he remembered the look of horror on Luxa’s face briefly before they were engulfed in those jaws and devoured whole like their lives meant absolutely nothing.

To this beast, they probably didn't mean anything more than a snack.

Gregor kept pushing, trying to figure out the right spot to nudge to make the creature cough them up. “No - they'll be back.”

“Down in the middle of the ocean? I get it - you're the warrior or whatever,” she scoffed. Gregor couldn't help but stare a little as she spoke; Twitchtip actually seemed _bored,_ if such a thing was possible. “But they're not going to reach us down here. And if they do? You'll get out - they'll leave me here. Your friends made that very clear.”

Twitchtip crossed her paws over her chest, slapping the stomach fluids off her tail. “Nobody care, alright? They made their decision. And for all they care, you're on my side. You don't matter to them, either, is my guess.”

“But you're on _our_ side.” There was a strain of disgust in his voice, but it was directed towards his comrades, not the bitter rat before him. She had every right to be bitter about the situation - he still was. “It isn't like we don't have allied rats, I mean Ripred-”

“Ripred gets to stay with them because he's useful to them.” The rat turned away, fur bristling. “But me? Seems like they got the use out of me they needed before letting me die here. Doesn't even matter that I've got The Warrior with me, I guess.”

Gregor’s hands slipped away from the walls, wading over to her before settling down. “Twitchtip-”

“You know I'm right,” she scoffed. “No use denying it.”

“I wasn't going to.” Gregor looked around a little uneasily; there was no pain yet, but he was beginning to feel uneasy with how things were going. The walls expanded and contracted in a steady rhythm; the additional gurgles and groans certainly weren't reassuring. 

“So, what now?”

Twitchtip sighed, nudging closer to him. She realized fighting his attempts to comfort her weren't effective. He was just a kid, after all - and even if his attempts hadn't done anything, at least Gregor had _tried._ Even bitter as she was, that much was worthy of some appreciation.

“All we can really do is wait and see which one is quicker,” Twitchtip murmured, lowering her head. “Digestion or rescue.”

There was no use trying to sugarcoat it; Gregor had already seen the way Regalians wars ended in either case, so she didn't really need to. Reluctantly, she placed a paw on his shoulder, drawing him closer; if this was really how it ended, better to have company.

If it weren't for the situation, it might've been sort of comforting. The echoing of the heartbeat from above was steady, like a well-oiled machine keeping time on them. _Tick, tick, tick..._ And as long as they could keep hearing that sound, maybe, just maybe, things would turn out alright.

Up above, the boat hadn't moved an inch down the waters: it was still somewhere not too far above them, with the crew plotting how to get them out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for at least a month and wanted to give it a shot! While it's not my main fandom, I love The Underland Chronicles to bits and they've been a staple of my writing inspiration since middle school. It's been years since I fully read the books so hopefully the portrayals are accurate!
> 
> Let me know what you think - and yeah, I apologize for throwing my trash in here. ^^


End file.
